The Drake
'The Drake & Josh Inn '''is the first episode of the third season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired in April 2, 2005. Plot Audrey and Walter leave the house to go to Los Angeles for Spring Break, leaving Drake and Josh in charge of Megan. However they decide to leave her alone after she threatens them and flips them for taking the remote and changing her channel. After Drake spends all of the $200 ,which was intended for food and emergencies, only on toys and other unnecessary items, they overhear that a wife and husband does not have a place to stay, so Drake decides to turn the house into a Bed and Breakfast hotel to earn money. Though Josh initially disagrees, he agrees because they need money. Megan also agrees, but only if she is treated like a hotel guest. But things take a turn for the worse when Drake invites college students to stay, making the house with havoc and partying. Drake and Josh want them all to leave and counts on Megan for assistance. Helen visits the house, with a TV group, who are filming the party. Audrey and Walter see everything unfold at their hotel in Los Angeles. But they are unaware that this is their own house. Megan's evil genius side helps everyone think that's there's a gas leak in the "hotel" and everybody leaves. In the end the police come and take Audrey and Walter away for they aren't allowed to have a TV party without permission Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode to be filmed at Tribune Studios instead of Nickelodeon on Sunset. *In this episode Drake bought a toy robot. This robot is later used in the Victorious episode, Jade Gets Crushed. Dan confirmed this via Twitter: "Who recognized Beck's red ROBOT from @Victorious tonight? It's the ACTUAL ROBOT I used in an episode of Drake & Josh 4 or 5 years ago!" It's from the episode "The Drake and Josh INN". *This is the first episode where Josh is slightly less obese. *The hotel where Walter and Audrey are staying is called "The Four Schneiders", a reference to the series creator (Dan Schneider). Goofs *When Josh left the house to get Helen, he is wet. When he gets to the theater, he is dry. However, he may have dried. *When Walter and Audrey are talking about the things that they saw on the TV in their hotel, they talk about some crazy lady singing R&B tunes. This was Helen, who is Josh's boss. Wouldn't have Josh's parents eventually see his boss before this and recognized her? *When Megan realizes what her brothers have done they talk to her in the kitchen and she is yelling at the top of her lungs. Wouldn't the couple, who were dining at the table in the living room, have heard her? And if they had heard her, wouldn't they figure out this wasn't a real inn? *When a kid does a belly flop a small splash is show in a millisecond. But Josh gets doused with alot of water. One can assume that a bucket of water is thrown on Josh. *While Josh is downstairs, you can hear a wave up in the top room. But when he is up there, not a single drop is outside of the pool. *If the phone was in Josh's pants, it couldn't have rang if it was off the hook in the first place. *Wouldn't their parents have heard them talking on the phone on the TV? And why didn't they see them walking around yelling at them all the other times? *When Megan puts the gas in the A.C. vent, all the people upstairs before are gone. Category:Episodes Category:Drake & Josh Category:Season Three